Chris Dunn
Christopher Lucas Dunn (born February 21, 1983), is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling (WEW) wrestling on their Animosity brand. Dunn is best known for his time in Total Destruction Wrestling (TDW) from 2008 until 2012; where is a former three time TDW World Heavyweight Champion. Dunn was trained by former WWE and WCW wrestler Steve Keirn at his wrestling school, "Professional Wrestling School of Hard Knocks" which is now located in Brandon, Florida. Keirn has also trained the likes of Mike Awesome, Dennis Knight, Joe "Destiny" Clapp, Diamond Dallas Page, Dustin Rhodes and Tracy Smothers. Dunn makes regular trips down to the school to check up on it and mainly to visit with Keirn whenever he's not on the road and has maintained a very close friendship with him as well. Dunn is also a former TDW Tag Team Champion with his partner, Max Schaefer. Dunn left TDW in January 2012 after not being able to come to terms on a new contract. He would later sign with Two Worlds Wrestling Federation in August 2012. Dunn would later leave 2WWF and ended up taking a bit of a sabbatical from wrestling before signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling in June 2013. So far in his career Dunn is a three-time world champion having held the TDW World Heavyweight Championship on three separate occasions. He has also been praised by various other wrestlers of being one of the most athletic wrestlers of all time and is known to posess the best dropkick in professional wrestling. Dunn is also known as a big advocate and supporter for Susan G. Komen for the Cure and throughout the month of October 2013 wore a pink "Rise Above Cancer" t-shirts to help raise awareness. Dunn made it known that he would wear it for the rest of the year instead of just the month of October. Early life Dunn was born in Tampa, Florida to – Elizabeth and Marcus Dunn on February 21, 1983. He had fairly good childhood, he was a good student at school during his teen years. The family later moved to Kansasy City, Missouri where he later graduated from high school. Dunn was very athletic as a child and as a teenager and played a variety of sports which included; Baseball, Amateur wrestling, Basketball, Rugby and even Soccer. Dunn earned a scholarship to play Basketball at Kansas State University however he later dropped out opting to get into professional wrestling instead. Professional wrestling career Total Destruction Wrestling (2008–2012) Tag Team Champion; Various feuds (2008–2010) Dunn made his debut for TDW in April 2008 after his training with Steve Keirn had finished. He made his debut as a heel and won his debut match against Louis Eckhart convincingly. Dunn would later go on a winning streak, winning his next eight matches against the likes of Eckhart in a rematch, Max Schaefer, Colby Henderson, both Schaefer and Henderson in a triple threat match, before beating Kyle Hirst on three separate occasions. Dunn would later suffer his first loss losing to the team of Henderson and Hirst after his partner Eckhart had abandoned him. Shortly after this Dunn would go on to form a tag team with Max Schaefer and the two would challenge for the TDW Tag Team Championships against Henderson and Hirst, who were the champions. Schaefer and Dunn meshed well together and would go on to defeat them to become the new Tag Team Champions. Dunn and Schaefer successfully defended their titles in rematch against Hirst and Henderson, before beginning a rivalry with Tyler Chandler. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation (2012–2013) Currently Revamping World Elite Wrestling / WEW Relationship with Daniella Carter (June 2013–September 2013) On June 2, 2013; Dunn signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was assigned to their Animosity brand. Dunn made his debut on the June 25, 2013 episode of Burnout, defeating Gator DeLuca and K.J. Styles. A week later in his Animosity debut on the July 8 episode he was accompanied to the ring by Daniella Carter both his on-screen and off-screen girlfriend. Dunn however suffered a loss to Jetstream. The following week on the July 15 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated the WEW TV Champion Kevin Hunter in a non-title match. On WEW.com it was announced that Dunn would face Hunter at Legacy: Hawaii along with Jetstream and Craig Anderson in a Fatal Four Way match for Hunter's WEW TV Championship. At the aforementioned event, Dunn came up short with Anderson pinning Hunter to win the championship. Midway through the match Dunn appeared to have suffered a concussion and was tended to by officials following the match. On the August 5, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated Craig Anderson in a non-title match, despite still showing signs of a concussion from the match at the PPV. Shortly afterwards, Dunn shortened his ring name dropping "The" and now just going by his real name. A week later, Dunn lost to Vantage and once again showed the same signs and symptoms of his concussion which halted a bit of his performance. Later in the night, Dunn challenged Craig Anderson to a match for the WEW TV Championship. On the August 19, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated reigning WEW Universal and WEW Champion Chance Rugani in a non-title match after interference from The Broken Saint. After not being seen for a number of weeks, Dunn made an appearance at Beach Brawl II talking about how Craig Anderson has been ducking and avoiding his challenge he issued to him as well as mentioning his disapproval with how he was being treated by upper management. Dunn would also go on to mention how he was sick and tired of seeing Chance Rugani walk around with the WEW Championship and believed he had earned a shot at the title by beating Rugani their non-title match weeks prior. He then went on to make another challenge this time to Rugani for a match between the two, this time for the championship; saying that when they faced again, he was going to become WEW Champion. During his promo, Dunn was cheered by the crowd this in turn helped transition Dunn's character into that of a Tweener. Face turn and feud with Dexter Black (October 2013–present) In October 2013, Dunn started a feud with WEW Universal Champion, Dexter Black; after Dunn's match with Calvin Harris, which he lost he was attacked by Black getting hit in the head with the WEW Universal Championship, before being locked into a Crossface submission maneuver. Dunn was later diagnosed with a (kafaybe) concussion. A week later on Animosity, Dunn returned and cost Black his match with Trish Newborn before attacking him, only for Dexter's bodyguard, Jeffrey to get him safetly out of the ring and teasing a face turn for Dunn. It was during this time that Dunn distanced himself from Daniella Carter and she stopped accompanying him to the ring, later returning to active competition and over to Adrenaline thus ending their storyline, this was done because they had actually ended their relationship off-screen. On the Adrenaline Supershow a few days later following Black's match against Chris McKenzie, Animosity General Manager Jayceon Taylor told Dexter that he would be defending the WEW Universal Championship against Dunn at Crossroads, this later solidified Dunn's face turn. At the PPV, Dunn was unsuccessful in winning the Universal Championship. On the November 11, 2013 episode of Animosity Dunn defeated Jason Church, despite interference from Dexter Black who was sitting at commentary. It was later revealed on-screen that Dunn was dating Adrenaline Starlet Hannah Walters. Dunn returned the favor a week later, on Animosity sitting at commentary for Black's match against Kevin Hunter. The match would end in a double countout as Dexter threw Hunter into Chris at the announce table, this wouldn't sit well with Dunn who attacked Dexter and sent him into the steel steps, before doing the same to Jeffrey. Chris would then pose with the Universal Championship with the crowd, clearly stating that he wanted another shot at Dexter and the championship. Personal life Dunn has two siblings – a younger sister named Kylie who was briefly married to fellow wrestler Tyler Chandler and a younger half-brother named Adam. Dunn currently resides in Pensacola, Florida. Dunn is an avid fan of the Tampa Bay Rays and is seen attending various games at Tropicana Field. Dunn is also a big Tampa Lightning fan and regularly attends their games at the Tampa Bay Times Forum whenever he can. Dunn was previously in a relationship with WEW Diva, Daniella Carter with the two ending their relationship in October 2013. In November 2013, it was revealed that Dunn was currently dating WEW Diva Hannah Walters. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Collateral Damage'' – (Jumping reverse neckbreaker) **''The Dunn Deal'' – (Backbreaker rack dropped into a DDT) *'Signature moves' **''From the 305'' – (Double underhook suplex) **Figure-four leglock, sometimes from a standing position – 2013–present; adopted from Ric Flair **Fisherman's suplex **Fireman's carry takeover **Headlock, sometimes while performing a head stand **Hurricanrana sometimes while diving off the top rope **Jumping DDT **Jumping elbow drop with theatrics, preceded by multiple elbow drops **''Low Down'' – (Leg drop bulldog) **Multiple kick variations ***''Best in the Bi-zhu-ness'' (Drop) ***Enzuigiri ***Super, sometimes to a kneeling opponent ***''The Collapse'' – (Springboard roundhouse) **Sitout facebuster, sometimes from the top rope **Snapmare driver **Springboard clothesline **Stinger splash, sometimes followed by multiple punches to a cornered opponent *'Managers' **Daniella Carter *'Nicknames' **'"The Best in the Bi-zhu-ness"' **'"The Dunn Deal"' **'"Mr. Dunn"' **'"Mr. Perfect"' **'"Perfection"' **'"The Show Stealer"' **'"The Total Package"' *'Entrance themes' **"Just Close Your Eyes" by Waterproof Blonde (TDW; 2008–2012) **"Perfection" by Jim Johnston (2WWF; 2012–2013) **"Reborn" by Jim Johnston (WEW; 2013) **"I Am Perfection" by Cage9 (WEW; July 28, 2013–August 19, 2013) **"I Am Perfection (V2)" by Downstait (WEW; September 8, 2013–November 25, 2013) **'"Right Here, Right Now"' by CFO$ (WEW; December 1, 2013–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Total Destruction Wrestling' **TDW World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **TDW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Max Schaefer *'World Elite Wrestling / WEW'